


Sunset

by geekmystic



Series: Sunrise [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mention of Ovulation, PTSD symptoms, chocolate cake, gentleman Ben Solo is my kink, lovedrunk space idiots, magical space lube, virgin!ben, virgin!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: After touching Ben’s hand on Ahch-To, Rey visits him on the Supremacy. However, they do not go straight to the Throne Room. That will have to wait until morning. Meanwhile, Ben has to keep an eye on Rey.





	1. Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The first five paragraphs, down to “Kylo led Rey” are copied straight from Jason Fry’s novelization of The Last Jedi. Also, the throne room, Crait, and the Falcon scene in Chapter 2 is rewritten using parts of Jason Fry’s text as well. Go buy his book! I own nothing relating to Star Wars.
> 
> Also, there is no such thing as lubricant that works as a barrier against pregnancy and disease. I totally made that up. Don’t get your sex ed from fanfiction!
> 
> The idea is to write a full-length, canon-verse, fic from this, but these two chapters can be considered a complete story.

“When we touched, I saw your future,” she told him. “Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke. You will turn - I’ll help you.  _ I saw it. _ It’s your destiny.”

She watched the emotions chase themselves across his face, echoed by jitters and spikes in the Force. Anger. Confusion. Pain. Loneliness. Longing. Sorrow.

Then he lifted his eyes to hers.

“You’re wrong,” Kylo said. “When we touched, I saw something too. Not your future - your  _ past _ . And because of what I saw, I know that when the moment comes,  _ you’ll _ be the one to turn. You’ll stand with  _ me _ . Rey, I saw who your parents are.”

Rey stared at him, but there was no lie in Kylo’s eyes. And a terrifying realization bloomed in her mind: Kylo’s churning emotions weren’t just about himself. They were also about her.

The turbolift doors opened with a hiss and Kylo led Rey down a long, dark hallway. At the end, they stood in front of a large door outlined in grey marble. Larger than any of the other doors in the hallway. Kylo punched a code into a keypad to the right of the door and laid his palm flat against an opaque screen above the pad. With another hiss, the door opened into a large room. This, too, was dark like the rest of the ship’s interior. It took a second more for Rey to realize that this was a living space and she was in a barren sitting room. In the center was a square, slate table surrounded by four chairs. Absolutely no decorations either on the walls or on the table. Kylo’s whole world on this ship appeared to be black and dark grey with only dots of red. Even Rey’s choice of a dark grey tunic stood out in the bleak room.

Kylo ushered her in and the door shut behind them. Rey asked, “I thought we were going to see your master?”

“In the morning,” Kylo said flatly. He came around from behind her and stood at her side, seeming to take in the room with her.

“And what is this? It’s a little nice for a brig, isn’t it?” Rey was genuinely curious. In her peripheral vision, she spied Kylo taking his gloves off.

“This is my quarters. A brig is no place for you.” His eyes widened and back stiffened. He quickly added, “For someone as powerful as you. I better keep you close. Don’t try to leave. I am the only one who can open those doors.” Rey thought he was trying to sound menacing, like he was trying to convince himself more than her of his fearsomeness. Kylo stood in front of her and reached for the binders holding her arms together and released them. He took her wrists in his hands and brought them up to chest level to examine them. His touch was gentle, just as it had been in the hut.

“Some things never change,” Rey said with a smile.

“What do you mean?” Kylo asked curiously, looking up from her wrists.

“On Starkiller,” Rey replied, “you watched me while I slept. You seem to think you need to keep an eye on me.” Rey’s bemused expression turned to surprise. She gasped as the pads of his thumbs circled the inner part of her wrists. They weren’t that sore from the short time they were on but blood rushed to her hands, warming them. His touch was soothing.

“And don’t you think someone should?” Kylo replied. “You went and made yourself a prisoner of the First Order. Impulsivity is unbecoming of a Jedi.” There was a hint of playful arrogance in his voice.

“I guess I didn’t have a good teacher then,” Rey replied with a smirk.

Kylo remained quiet for a moment. He had offered his training and she left him with a serpentine scar in reply. Rey had to shake the image of Kylo’s bare chest from her mind. “Luke didn’t have anything useful to say?”

Pulling her hands back, she replied, “Not so much,” and left it at that. Kylo seemed amused by that answer. An alert sounded then and they looked away from each other, as if caught doing something untoward.

“Ah, that must be the food. Do. Not. Move.” Rey found that she was planted to the spot but not by the Force. Part of her screamed at her to run, that this was a huge mistake, but she stood where he left her. Where would she go? The main door opened and a service droid rolled in a cart that contained several dishes and placed them on the table. Rey had to admit she was famished. Kylo pulled out a chair for her and then his own. “Eat. You’ll need your strength. Supreme Leader Snoke is…not kind.” Rey couldn’t help but sense a touch of despondency in his voice.

Rey stared at the food and then at Kylo. She had to ask with a bit of a sly smile, “Wouldn’t it be a better tactic to leave me weak from hunger?”  

“Rey,” Kylo growled. “Eat, or starve. It’s really that simple.” He sat down, poured himself a glass of water out of a pitcher, and spooned up some steamed, orange and blue vegetables onto his plate. With some tongs, he placed a small, pale slab of meat there as well. It looked like it may have been a bird at some point. Rey wasn’t sure.

Looking him over, she slowly made her way to the table. She was struck by the domesticity of the scene. This could happen in any apartment or house on any planet in the galaxy were it not for the sense of impending doom that Rey felt deep in her gut and, curiously, from Kylo as well. Rey had no idea what any of these foods were called. The vegetables had a sharp zing to their aroma. The meat had a tangy smell. She watched him cut up the meat into small pieces with a fork and knife and mimicked him. Rey noticed that they both had a smaller plate that remained empty as well as another set of silverware. She normally ate with her fingers or crude utensils but, for some reason, she wanted to display some decorum around her captor.

They ate in silence for some time. Rey easily ate twice as much as him to which she felt no shame. However, the last dish remained untouched. Rey wondered what it contained but she made no move to touch it until Kylo did. It was square and brown and had a glossy finish on top. When their plates were clear, they regarded each other for another few minutes.

Kylo broke the silence with a question. “Dessert?” he asked, pointing to the untouched dish.

“What is it?” Rey asked.  
  
Kylo blinked and his face fell. “It’s…it’s chocolate cake. You’ve never had cake before?”

Rey recognized the expression for what is was: pity. Pity that she had so few nice things in life.  Shame gripped her heart at the thought, in some ways blaming herself for her lot in life. Meekly, she answered, “No. Just old imperial portions and whatever vegetables I could grow.”  

Kylo’s face faltered even further with a subtle hint of disgust. “I've had those portions. You grew up on those?” Rey simply nodded. “Those weren't meant to…” He shook his head of the unspoken thought, “Well, anyway, you should try it. It’s like bread but sweet.” The corner of his lips tucked up almost imperceptibly.  

Picking up a clean server, Kylo cut the small cake into four pieces. He reached for the empty plate on Rey’s side of the table and laid a piece of cake on it. Removing the dirty plate, he replaced it with a smaller one. The dirty dish was placed on the cart. Kylo then repeated the process for himself. Rey watched him as he took the unused fork and carefully sliced off a corner of the dessert. Turning his wrist to bring the fork to his mouth, Kylo stopped and looked up at Rey. “Try it.” His tone was soft and encouraging so Rey mimicked him, grabbing the fork and cutting off the corner. With the piece firmly speared on the fork, she brought it to her mouth.

Rey was  _ not  _ prepared. The sweetest things she had eaten before had been various fruits that she had been able to trade parts and portions for. This was a whole different type of sweetness. More acrid but muted by the crumbly texture. It was an utterly foreign sensation but completely euphoric. She was so unprepared that her eyes shut tight and a moan escaped her throat. Kylo startled and his knee thumped the underside of the table. Rey looked up to see a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Dropping the fork on the plate, Rey asked, “Ben, what  _ is _ this?” The cognitive dissonance was strong and irritating.  Rey should be sitting in a cell, scared and alone. Definitely not sitting in a spacious, although drab, apartment eating the best meal she had ever had.   


“I told you. It’s cake,” he said, ignoring the larger question at hand.

“No. All  _ this _ !” Rey slammed her fist on the table and waved her other hand across the room.  “How many prisoners are invited to your quarters to share a meal? Why?  _ Ben! _ I feel the conflict in you. You won’t turn me over to Snoke. I know it.”

“I will. I have to,” he said quietly, not quite looking at her.

“You don’t,” Rey pleaded. She rose from her seat and moved toward him. Her hand went to his, much easier than it had just hours ago in the small, stone hut, and he looked stricken. “We can leave. Right now. Tell your comrades that you’re taking me to a prison planet. Anything!” He looked up at her with an expression of longing. Rey could feel his churning emotions again through the Force. She knew. She knew that the thought had gone through his head.

Ben turned his hand over under hers and clutched it. “It’s not that simple, Rey. You  _ had _ to know that. This was impulsive and reckless. So now it’s my turn to ask. Why? Why face certain death by coming here?”  

Rey ripped her hand from his and backed away from the table. She took several steps and turned from him. Part of her knew he was right but she didn’t want to show it to him through her tears. “Answer my question first.”

She heard Kylo rise and take a step toward her. “I-I have compassion for you.”

Rey whipped around, exasperated, and asked, “What does that even  _ mean _ ?!” A feeling of surprise overcame her at his closeness. He had come into her space in one step. Kylo lifted his hand, turned it, and gently ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. Rey barely suppressed a shiver. Being this close to anyone was new for her. Did everyone experience this when touching someone? No. Rey had hugged Finn when they found each other on Starkiller. Ben’s touch was something fiery and electric.

“I think you know,” he replied. His knuckle moved beneath her chin and gently raised her head. Tilting his head, he bent down and met her lips with his. It was a chaste kiss but full of longing. Rey could feel the harmonies of the Force fall into place with the simple action, like closing a circuit to make a whole ship light up.

“Now who’s being impulsive?” Rey quipped.

“Sweetheart, you know nothing about me.” He bent down again and caught her lower lip with his mouth and tugged. Her lip released with a soft pop. Ben’s hands went to her waist and Rey’s hands planted themselves on his chest and she let out a shaky breath. Ben kissed her a third time. This time, his tongue peaked out to meet the seam of her lips. The thought that she should part her lips seemed to come from outside herself. Rey had never kissed anybody and certainly didn’t know about the involvement of tongues. After mulling it over for half a second, she obeyed. Ben darted his tongue out to seek hers and Rey responded in kind. Her hands traveled up his chest, over his neck, and darted through his hair. Ben had backed her up against the wall as his arms encircled her waist.  

Her head swam. She felt glued to him. Heat was rolling off of him and a new sensation that she couldn’t place. The word  _ lust _ popped into her mind. It was a concept that Rey was quickly becoming familiar with. Especially as Ben’s tongue worked with hers, causing small sounds to escape her mouth. Never in her life would she have thought that dancing tongues would make her feel warm and wanted. It wasn’t so much the kissing as where parts of his body met hers.  Her back rippled at the foreign touch of strong hands and arms. Ben's hair was soft and combed and her fingers never wanted to be free of it. His hips were just above hers and pushed ever so subtly into her.

Suddenly, she knew where this was headed. Rey knew the basics, tab A in slot B, but not much more. A snake-like part of her uncoiled in her gut and whispered at her.  _ Let it happen. _ Fear crept in as well. Soon, the need for oxygen overwhelmed the need for Ben's closeness. Rey gently tugged on Ben’s hair to pull him back.

“Ben, I…I…” Rey couldn’t put her own flurry of emotions into actual words and she suddenly couldn’t look him in the eye. His gaze felt like a pointed sunbeam from a magnifying glass. Rey couldn’t bear the heat of it. She felt Ben picking into her mind just then. Not intrusive, just trying to sort her thoughts for her. He seemed to focus on a single word.  _ First _ .

Ben, still breathless, muttered, “First? First what?”

“First…Anything…If this is where I think it’s leading.” Rey felt a blush bloom on her cheeks.

Ben stepped back and ran a hand through his now sweaty, raven hair. Rey took note of his ruddy lips and his blown pupils and she felt like a queen. Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, second only to Supreme Leader Snoke, was ravished. Rey, a lowly scavenger from Jakku, had caused it.  However, the silence had become a clanging alarm. She started to wonder if he regretted it. Turning to face the wall again, tears of rejection started to bloom in her eyes. A meek, “I’m sorry,” left her lips.

Ben hastily reached for her shoulder. “No, no, no…I, uh…It’s my first…anything, as well.”

She turned in the direction of his hand. This man surprised her at every turn. “You’ve never…”

A slight flush came over his face. His hands stretched out to her waist and he looked down. “I’ve never even kissed anyone. I took my training very seriously. Until you.” At that, he looked into her eyes again. “When I’m around you, all my training flies right out an open airlock.”

Rey stepped closer to Ben. He had a wild, desperate look in his eye. She reached up and put a hand on his chest and simply said, “Ben…”

Ben cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He brought her body flush with his just as they were a moment ago. “I want you, Rey. Here. Now. But only with your consent. Snoke will likely kill us both in the morning. I can’t keep my feelings hidden from him for very long. If it is to be my last night, I want it to be with you. In every way.”

The uncoiled snake in her gut slithered all around her belly and down through her womb. Rey felt heat and slickness between her legs. A sweet, gentle ache blossomed deep inside and pulsated through to her outer lips. Rey found she was squeezing her legs together involuntarily. The snake whispered to her that Ben could make it all better, that he could ease the growing tension she felt. Rey nervously uttered her consent. “Y-y-yes. I want that too.”

Ben tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and a corner of his mouth turned upward. In a quiet, gentle tone, he replied, “Good. I’m glad.” He took Rey’s hand in his and led her into his bedroom. They stood to the side of his bed where he leaned on the nightstand. He grabbed a data pad off of it and played with some settings. The lights took on a softer glint and faint music started playing. It was soft and lilting like a gentle breeze. It was nice but Rey wasn't sure what the point of it was. Ben laid the pad down and looked up to see Rey’s quizzical face. “I guess I’m trying to be…romantic?”

“Oh.” Rey giggled and immediately covered her mouth. It was so utterly feminine and served to remind Rey of the distinction between her and Kylo. Man and woman and how they fit together. Letting her hand fall from her mouth, she said, “No, it’s…good. Relaxing.”

Ben faltered a bit. “Rey, if you’re nervous…I know this is sudden...”

Stepping toward him, she assured him, “I  _ am _ nervous, but not scared. This feels right.”

“Come here,” he commanded gently. Rey complied. She took another step and he wrapped her in his arms again. Rey felt that she could get used to being held against his body. “I want to be clear, Rey. Your initial consent is not a contract to follow through. If you want to stop at any point, I’ll walk away.”

Rey sorely appreciated him giving her an out but the door had been opened. The Force crackled with serpentine energy that wrapped around and between them. “Stop talking,” she replied as she reached up to cup his face in her hands and initiate their next kiss. Like he did before, she gave him a chaste kiss and then pulled on his lower lip. Ben whined and Rey felt that delicious energy unfurl even more as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as he parted his lips, another alarm sounded and Rey growled.

They parted and Ben ran a thumb along her lips. “Shh…my little desert fox. It’s another droid.”

“More food?” Rey asked. For the first time in her life, the thought of eating was not her first priority. She had a whole new appetite to indulge.

Ben actually cracked a smile and his hand traveled down to her neck. “No, sweetheart. Lubricant.”

Rey was now really confused as he got up to cross over to the sitting room and open the door once more. When he came back to the bedroom, she asked, “Engine grease?”

In several long steps, Ben was in front of her again. He kissed her in response. In his hand was a nondescript, black bottle which he quickly set down on the nightstand. “I may not have done this before but I know the basics. It’s to help things...slide into place. It’s also a prophylactic. I-I don’t want to hurt you.”

_ Slide…into place…Oh! _ That particular image, Ben moving inside her with ease, caused Rey to actually rub her knees together to relieve the throbbing ache and utter a “mmhmm".

“Come here,” he commanded once again. Rey brought herself flush with him with her hands on his chest. Her nervousness abated with every second she was close to Ben. Reaching around her head, he gently tugged at the hair band keeping her hair out of her face and set it down behind him. His fingers darted through her hair and Rey hummed. He pulled gently, causing her head to tilt back slightly. She thinks he means to kiss her again but instead of her mouth, his lips meet her jugular. His hot, full lips caused warmth to instantly envelop her and she let out an audible gasp.  

It’s not lost on her that before yesterday, she barely held hands with anybody, let alone let anybody touch her neck, her hair, her shoulders.  If anyone else had dared, they would have lost a limb. However, deep in the bowels of the First Order, she felt safe in Ben’s arms.

Rey’s breathing quickened as he worked her neck from shoulder to ear with his lips and tongue. Her hands darted up his neck and into his hair once more. Suddenly, she felt teeth against her pulse point and heard a quiet growl come out of him. He gently suckled her neck where he had nipped at her. She moaned and her knees quaked. Her hands held his head against her neck. The sensation was not entirely different than the cake she had just tried. Utterly foreign yet completely ecstatic. She wondered how she went through life without this and they hadn’t even gotten to the main part yet! Rey quivered at just the  _ thought _ of being driven higher than where she already was.

Ben pulled away and Rey whimpered. With a deep breath, he unclasped his belt and threw it aside. Then his tunic came off as well as his arm wraps and undershirt. She realized then that she had been feeling this crackling energy even while on Ahch-To. “May I?” he asked, gesturing to Rey’s belt. She nodded. He reached around to unfasten it and Rey’s nostrils came within millimeters of his neck. His natural scent reminded her of the rain on Ahch-To and made her dizzy. She gave him a hesitant lick and tasted salty slickness. Ben choked on a whimper and pulled away. “Where did you find this?” he asked, his hands pulling at the hem of her dark grey shirt.

She tossed her overwrap aside and said, “On the Falcon. Why?”

“I think it’s mine.” Ben mused. “From when I was a boy.” Rey looked down and blushed. Ben lifted her chin. “Don’t be embarrassed. The sight of you in my clothes…Fuck, I want you so bad.” He nearly purred his last words.

She lightly ran her hands down his chest. All taut muscle. Her touch sent slight ripples through his pectoral and abdominal muscles. Rey marveled that he was just as shaken as she was. Just as starved for touch, kind touch, loving touch. Rey looked up and saw that Ben had his eyes closed and lips pursed.

Her hands drifted to his neck as she asked, “Ben?”

Ben shook his head. “It’s muscle memory. I…I feel like I’m about to get hit or kicked.”

“Oh, Ben.” She stroked the scar that she gave him. “This goes both ways, you know. If you need to stop, we can.”

“I think I would regret that more.” Ben took her hand and kissed her wrist. He then untied her arm wraps and laid them in the quickly growing pile of clothes. His large hands, that had been at her waist, drifted south and pulled her to him once more. Ben lightly squeezed her ass which elicited a small squeal. He smiled, leaned in, and whispered in her ear, “I want my shirt back.”

Rey giggled against his shoulder, and whispered, “Well, take it then.” Ben bunched the fabric in his hands and lifted. Underneath, she was bare. By the look on his face, he hadn't expected that. Although she consented, Rey instinctively covered herself as the cool air hit her exposed breasts.  

Ben brought her close to him and said, “Let me see you.” Rey flushed. She looked down and willed her arms to move away and set her hands on his hips. Ben exhaled slowly. “Beautiful. You’re so beautiful, Rey.” 

He ran his knuckles down her spine, which sent a shiver through both of them. Her hands traveled up his chiseled arms and went to his neck to bring him down for another kiss. Their kiss was now magnified by the heat between their bodies. Ben brought a hand up between them to palm a breast while his other hand groped her ass. Rey looked down and saw that his hand completely covered her tit. Her nipple rested between two fingers.  Ben brought his thumb around and gently flicked at it. Her head lolled back and her lips made an O shape. She knew her breasts were sensitive but never imagined this response to someone else’s touch.

Lowering himself onto the nightstand, he was nearly eye level with her breasts. Both his hands went to her ass and squeezed, resulting in Rey arching her back slightly and her breasts popping out. With that, he took a nipple into his mouth. The sputtering, hissing energy around them roared. Her hands went back to his hair and pulled him in. She found her hips straddling one of his thighs, moving of their own accord, the fabric between them catching her clit. She could feel the hardening length on his other thigh as she moved against him. One hand left his hair to feel it and he let out a groan against her breast.

His hands dipped underneath her waistband to grip her ass skin to skin. Rey whined and Ben asked, “Is this ok?” In response, Rey stepped back, hooked her fingers around the waist band, and lowered her pants to the floor. Ben seemed to choke but he quickly recovered with a shy smile. His hands quickly found her ass again. “So damned beautiful. Can I touch you?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Rey urged quietly. One of Ben's hands left her ass and let his fingers trail across her hip. His fingers traveled through the thick patch of hair until his middle finger found moisture. Ben let out a shaky breath. He fumbled a bit until his finger hit a nub that made her sink onto his hand with a moan. Ben twirled his middle finger around her clit and Rey ground her hips more. Her hands gripped his arms and her head buried itself into his shoulder.

“Faster,” she murmured against his collarbone and Ben obliged. Ben returned his mouth to a breast and Rey held him there. For a glorious while, Ben worked at Rey with a hand on her ass, his mouth licking and kissing each breast, and the other hand working down below. Her own hands making trails from his hair and down his back, marveling at the architecture of his body. She had gotten herself off a few times in her desert home but this was altogether new. It was raw and brazen. Her release was never, ever, even close to what Ben was bringing out in her. When she was achingly close, Ben retreated.

Rey couldn’t help but whimper, “Ben…” to which he responded by holding up the bottle of lubricant.

“I want to make sure you’re ready.” In a gentle tone, he said, “Lie down.” She wanted to ask what he meant but found herself too nervous to know the answer. Rey sat on the edge of the bed and took time taking off her boots. Ben was ridding himself of his boots and pants and Rey wasn’t quite ready to see what he was hiding. She laid flat on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Ben climbed in beside her and she felt his erection land on her thigh. She looked over and saw Ben squirting the contents of the bottle onto his fingers. Her eyes locked on his as his hand went back to her sex. “Is this okay?”

Rey looked down to see his hand cupping her. She finally looked at his erection and her heart froze. It was longer than her thigh was wide and thick like the rest of his body. He was red and veiny and Rey was inexplicably reminded of his lightsaber. Ben’s hand was still on her cunt and he asked again, “Is this okay?”

“Uh, yeah.” Rey continued to look down. She cleared her throat and continued, “I just...well…”

Ben followed her eyes down to his manhood. “Oh. Don’t worry.” He smiled and nuzzled her cheek. “I'm not going to hurt you. That’s why I have lubricant. I’m going to use my fingers to open you up, alright? I want to see you come before I enter you.”

Rey shook her head and said, “Okay.” She felt that sizzling energy again. Her inner walls began rapidly pulsating, wanting and expecting the intrusion. With her consent, his middle finger found that bundle of nerves again and set a sloppy rhythm. Rey noted that the lubricant certainly made things slippery as Ben easily resumed his rhythm from before  Rey sat up on an elbow and tucked her head into his shoulder to keen into his flesh. Her free arm snuck over his shoulder and she lazily draped her leg over his, giving him better access. As he worked, her fingernails dug in and she kissed and licked his neck in between her small moans. She was quickly reaching the natural highs of climax, but Ben stilled once again and she huffed.  

Moving his middle finger through her sex, Ben nudged at her entrance. Rey moved her hips to indicate her consent and his middle finger plunged deep within her.  Rey whimpered and dug into his shoulder. She had never inserted anything there before, always settling for rubbing her clit after discovering it by accident as a teen. The elder women of Jakku always warned against penetration for fear of sickness. Nobody warned her about the stretch she would feel.

As if hearing her thoughts, Ben crooned in her ear, “It’s okay. It’s normal. Relax. Let your body respond to it.” He slowly worked the one finger in and out. With each pass, Rey melted into his touch. After a couple slippery attempts, he found a spot inside that made her tremble. His thumb lazily circled her clit while his finger brushed that place gently at first and then harder. Muscles coiled tight under her lower belly, like a trap about to be sprung, and she was hungry for the fresh kill. “Oh god, Ben, I've never felt anything like this.”

In response, Ben added another finger. Rey now felt a hint of a pinch and anxiety crept in again. He must have sensed it because he stilled. She took a deep breath and moved her hips and sighed when the pinch was gone. Ben moved his fingers again and Rey found her climax building higher than ever. “That’s feels so fucking good, Ben. I’m so close.”

With a shaky tone, he asked, “I’m going to add a third finger. Is that okay? I want to make sure you’re ready for me.”

“Okay, okay.” Rey kissed his shoulder and a hand traveled down his back to bring him closer.  Ben slowly added a third finger and he buried all three in her. The stretch was real this time and Rey shuddered and whimpered.

“Shhhh. Just relax. You’re okay. Keep holding on to me. I don’t want this to hurt,” he whispered into her ear. His thumb found her clit again and made slow circles. Rey felt her nervous tension uncoiling and she wriggled her hips again to urge him to move. His three fingers worked at her until she couldn’t form words anymore, only mindless moaning. Her hips fully thrusted against his hand. “Rey,” he growled, “You’re doing so good. Come for me, sweetheart.” The serpentine energy snapped. Rey made a final, boisterous cry and she was suddenly boneless.  

Ben gently removed his hand and trailed his wet thumb across her lips and kissed her. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” Rey nodded breathlessly. Ben laid her down. Sitting up on his knees, he moved Rey’s legs around him, one on each side. She felt open and exposed but his eyes on her kept her warm. The bottle of lubricant floated to him by his command. Rey was suddenly curious. She sat up and asked, “May I?”

Mouth falling open, Ben handed her the bottle. Rey squirted some into her hand and gingerly touched his cock causing Ben to lightly thrust into her hand. A low, gravelly, “Fuck!” erupted out of his mouth. She swallowed some air when she realized that her hand didn’t quite fit around him. While hard and at attention, she noted that this part of him was not calloused like his hands but almost velvety and smooth. The thought of his silken member, slick with lubricant, sliding into her made her heart skip. Another squirt of lube and he was slippery with a couple of strokes, each stroke more solid than the last. For good measure, she applied some to herself, dipping a gel laden finger into her core.

Ben leaned forward, resting on his hand. His free hand went to the back of her neck to pull her in for another kiss. She could feel his breath hot on her lips, as he said, “Fucking beautiful. I could watch you do that for eternity,” She gave him a shy smile and laid back. Ben fell onto an elbow and kissed her again. Rey gathered his tongue into her mouth and tasted him. Her hands were once again in his hair. She trailed her lips along his scar and he groaned. Ben’s free hand reached down to grip his erection and guided it to her entrance. He eased the head in and Rey’s nails bit into his shoulders. “Shhh…It’s okay. I’ll go slow. Relax.”  

With the head inside of her, he used his free hand to rub circles around her clit. She crooned and found herself relaxing. Ben eased another couple inches into her and stilled again. He whispered over and over, “You’re so good. Letting me inside you. You’re so fucking tight around me.”  Rey soon found herself melting around him and Ben slid in to the hilt. She opened her eyes to meet his. His eyes black disks set in white with an expression written all over his body, like he had just discovered an entire new universe within her. “I can’t even describe what this feels like, Rey. This is...fuck!”

She stroked his scar and replied, “I can’t either. You’re so deep inside me, like you’re right in the center of me.” Ben groaned as he pulled out partly and plunged forward. Rey’s hands dug into his back as she cried out.  

He repeated himself a few more times. She felt like her body was forming itself to him. That another would never be able to come close. “Is this…good?” In a desperate tone, he added, “Please tell me this feels good.”

Rey’s hands drifted down to his ass and clutched at him. “More.” And Ben complied. He slid himself out to the head and pushed forward and Rey groaned. “Like that,” she said. Rey’s legs drew up and wrapped around his hips. Ben repeated the motion a few more times and Rey’s moans became more and more high-pitched. “Faster,” she gritted out. He quickly built up a voracious rhythm. Rey could sense desperation rolling off of him, wondering if this would be their last night this side of the Force, but also wondering if this is what becoming one with the Force felt like. If it was, they would surely welcome it.

Her inner walls gripped his length tightly but he slid in and out with ease.  Every thrust driving her higher. With her release imminent, Ben commanded her. “Open your eyes, sweetheart. I want to see you.” Rey obeyed. She looked into his eyes and saw a thousand different emotions. Rey had no idea one person could feel so much. She felt his desire and animalistic passion as well as his admiration and respect for her. But mostly, it was love and belonging. Wherever home ended up being, it wouldn’t be home without him there.

“ _ Ben! _ ” Her cry was strangled and guttural as she clenched tightly around him. Not only her pussy, but her arms and legs as well. With several more deep thrusts, he spilled over, filling her womb with liquid heat. Rey shuddered at the thought of some part of him remaining inside her.

Ben lowered his forehead to touch hers. “You are so beautiful. So good to me. Fuck, that was incredible,” he whispered.

She kissed him then and held him close. With tears threatening to erupt out of her eyes, she said, “You have no idea, Ben. I don’t want this to end. I don’t think I ever want to leave this bed.”

With despair in his voice, he replied, “We still have to face him tomorrow, Rey, but I’ll figure something out. Do you trust me?”

Rey considered his question. She didn’t know Ben before a couple days ago. Everything he said could have been a lie. This could all be a massive trick, but the Force, which had sung brightly as they made love, prodded her soul with a single word: Belonging.

“Yes, Ben, I trust you.”

Ben pulled away as Rey turned over. He laid on his side behind her and pulled her close. One arm under her head and the other over her waist. They had no need for cover as their bodies were still heated. Ben stroked her hair until they were both asleep.


	2. Morning

Ben awoke to a harsh buzzing sound the next morning. It was a wake-up call.  _ Odd. I haven’t needed an alarm in years. _ The music was still softly playing. He looked down at Rey’s sleeping form, her elbow jutting into his belly. She was his desert fox. Lean and fiery, but also soft and feminine. He slowly rose to take in more. The small, pert breasts, flat belly, curve of her hips, the soft padding of her buttocks.  _ I would destroy a thousand star systems to have you with me every morning like this. _ The alarm became increasingly urgent.

“Rey, we need to get up,” Ben insisted. He was met with a stifled grunt as her elbow painfully dug into his abdomen. Ben laughed quietly. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. There was an unusual energy in the room. The Force hummed almost audibly around them. Ben felt more rested than he had in years, actually sleeping a full night. Old injuries didn’t protest his rising as they usually did but fear still haunted him. He still had to face his master and he knew what he would likely be commanded to do. However, this just made him all the more desperate to enjoy the next couple of hours with Rey. He silently pled with the Force to give him some way out, some avenue of escape that he hadn’t thought of.

Ben lifted a knee onto the bed, leaned over, and scooped Rey up in his arms. She protested with a groan.

He quietly chuckled at her bleary but angry face. “We need a shower.”

“Ugh, I know, but that was the best sleep I’ve had in years.” Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder. The action made Ben’s heart race. She trusted him and he didn’t know if he could save her from what was coming.

“I’ll make it worthwhile.” Ben replied with a low rumble against her neck. Rey immediately looked back at the bed they just shared. “Yes, sweetheart. If you’re up for it,” Ben said, confirming her obvious suspicions.

“Oh, well, carry on then,” Rey said with a smile. Ben was struck by how much had changed in the last few days. Less than a week ago, he was carrying her like this to his command shuttle. Ben had altered her brain patterns to induce sleep and caught her before she fell. His squadron could have bound her but something protective and possessive rose up in him, like a dragon guarding treasure. Nevermind that Hux’s troops seemed to have a problem letting prisoners escape of late. Ben realized then that he was drawn to the Light within her, flashing like an interstellar beacon and drawing him out.

Ben carried her to his bathroom and commanded the bottle of lubricant to follow them. He settled her on her feet in the shower and the bottle landed on a shelf beside them. The water automatically came on, set to his preferred temperature. Rey didn’t seem to mind the temp. Ben grabbed a dark green bottle off the shelf and a small towel. He lathered it up and motioned for Rey to turn her back to him and she obeyed. His arms came around her and he kissed her neck and shoulders and ears as he wiped away the sweat from their exertions the night before swiping the towel over her belly. He pawed at her breasts, rolling a nipple between his thumb and index finger until it pebbled, then repeated himself with the other. Ben carefully wiped the sensitive flesh with the soapy rag. Rey hummed and groaned her satisfaction. He turned her around to face him and wiped down her back. She let out a small squeak when he ran the towel through the cleft of her ass.

“I'm afraid.” She murmured as she curled into his chest.

“Me too,” he confessed. Ben would never have dared to confess such a thing to anyone but her.

“What are we going to do?” she asked. Her fingers tracing patterns in the various moles and scars on his chest.

His grip on her ass tightened and her arms went around his waist. “I don’t know, Rey. I do know that I want to enjoy this next hour or two with you.”

He felt her smile bloom on his chest. “Can I wash you now?” she asked playfully.

“Of course,” he said giddily. Ben cleared his throat and Rey laughed. Rey backed away and grabbed the towel and soap as he had. She relathered the towel with a fresh dab of soap and started at his shoulders. Rey started dragging the towel down his corded shoulder and bicep and to his hand, and did the same with the other. Ben tried to still his breathing. Her touch was at once exhilarating and panic-inducing. She worked on his pectoral muscles next and he shuddered.  _ I’m alright. I’m ok. It’s just Rey. _ She continued wiping him down, even wiping down his thighs, then gently gripped his manhood and slowly stroked him. His blood traveled so fast that he started trembling. Rey then pulled on his hand, urging him to turn around where she wrung out the towel on his back.  

He heard a moan come out of her and he looked back. “You’re beautiful too. The way your muscles glisten in the water… I really scratched you up last night. I want to have you inside me again.”  She brought her body flush with his. Her arms snaked around to his front and up his chest. 

He crashed to his knees. “Ben!” Rey cried. She knelt by his side and put an arm around his shoulders.

“I- I'm ok. I just… I’m not used to people touching me. It’s overwhelming.” His breath was now rattling and his stomach making flips in his gut.

“Ben,” she breathed. “When is the last time someone really touched you?”

“My f-father,” he sputtered. Ben remembered how the old man had used his last act to touch his face. “Before that? Years.” 

“I’m so sorry, Ben. I wish I could have come for you sooner.” Rey twined her fingers in his and nuzzled his shoulder. Tears flowed freely from both pairs of eyes.

“It’s in the past. You’re here. Now.” Ben spoke with a dark smile. “Come here. I made a promise.”

Ben pulled her in front of him and he saw her flushed face. Ben noted that her chest and breasts also flushed with the command. Ben backed away from the wall to give Rey room. As she moved, Ben commanded the bottle of lube to join them on the floor. He took a moment to wonder about his newfound confidence with Rey the night before and now. Ben had never been a charmer, never really turned a girl's eye, but here he was, about to make love to a beautiful, powerful woman for the second time. It occurred to him that it may be the Force and he almost laughed. The Jedi and the Sith eschewed such things as frivolous. He knew the basics of sex from lectures years ago but, last night, it was as though he had just heard them and was now ready to pass the practical exam. Ben wondered if the Force had brought all these things to remembrance so that he could make sure Rey was comfortable.

Rey straddled his lap with his half-erect cock poking up between their bodies. Ben attacked her neck and shoulders with a needy mouth. His hands eagerly kneading her breasts. He pulled back on one to tease a nipple with just his fingers as he had before. She groaned and reached for his member and softly stroked him. Her hips bucking as if trying to find friction.

Ben growled in her ear, “Touch yourself,” he commanded as he handed her the bottle of lubricant. She squirted some in her hand and went to work on her clit. Ben took hold of himself and watched her. Her mouth rounded out to release short huffs and whines. He began stroking furiously and kissed her. Rey immediately offered her tongue to him to dance and swirl around his. He could sense her getting close. Ben broke away and gazed down as Rey dipped a finger into her core.

Letting go of his cock, he pulled her hand away from her sex and replaced it with his own. First one finger and then two. If it was too much, she didn’t say anything. Ben was in too much of a hurry to ask as the threat of Snoke loomed. With a couple more strokes, Rey crashed.

Resting his head on her heaving shoulder, he remarked, “Fuck, Rey, I could cum from just watching you touch yourself.”

Her only response was a whisper in his ear, “I need you.”

Ben dispensed some lube on his cock and applied a generous amount to her sex, glad that she plenty slick already. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up. With one hand, he guided the tip to her opening. Her arms went around his shoulders as she slowly rocked her hips, taking him little by little, until he was fully sheathed within her tight heat. Watching her watch their bodies join was like drinking the finest wine. Having Rey wrapped around him was intoxicating, making his vision dim.

Her forehead rested against his and her breath chattered. In this position, he was sure he was deeper than before. Being so fastly joined to her made him feel like he was losing himself. His edges felt fuzzy. Ben used to scoff at the idea of “not knowing where one ended and the other began” but now he knew. Even without the Force connecting them, he was completely entangled in his desert fox.

Ben had to fight to keep still. He knew Rey was still adjusting to his intrusion. Pride swelled up within him at the memory of her cunt stretching for him and only him. Ever since she had boarded the ship, he felt the most primal urges. The urge to bend her over and bury himself in her. To make her his. The fact that she was untouched made his urges all the more powerful but he also knew that she would run, never forgive him, if he hurt her. So here he was, fully buried inside this beautiful woman, completely still. However, a sense of urgency was rising. “Rey…   _ Please. _ ” he pleaded.

She shook her head. With heavy breaths, she confessed, “Sorry. I guess...I'm a little sore...from last night. But I’m ready,” His cock twitched with pride at that. Rationally, he knew it was nothing to boast about but an animalistic, possessive energy had overtaken him. Rey slowly drew up and lowered herself. A sharp gasp escaped her throat. The drag of her walls pulling on him was exquisite. Rey did this a couple more times and her gasping became groaning. Ben, acting on instinct, grabbed her hips and moved them for her. She threw her head back and moaned, “Oh god, Ben, do that again.”, and he complied. Ben took hold of her hips and brought her up. This time, he thrust into her as he brought her down. She screamed a curse. “Like that, Ben. Fuck, I love having you inside me.”

They set up a rhythm more hectic than the night before. “There will never be another, Rey. Fuck!” Their hips clashed together in harsh, pointed thrusts.

“No one but you, Ben. No one could make me feel this way.”

“Rey, I…  I can’t hold on much longer!” His rhythm was stuttering and he felt that coiling energy at the base of his spine. She lowered a hand to rub circles around her clit. With several more powerful thrusts, she let out a strangled scream with Ben crashing after her.  He wrapped his arms around her waist. Rey hugged his shoulders and planted kisses on his neck. He took in the sensation of their chests coming together and apart as they took laborious breaths. “You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Rey. So good for me. Don’t leave me.” Ben felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Rey wiped it away. “Oh, Ben. I don’t want to leave you either, but we have to survive this day first.

Ben touched his forehead to her. He whispered, “We will. We will. I don't know how but we will.”

* * *

“Young fool,” Snoke said.  “It was  _ I _ who bridged your minds. I stoked Ren’s conflicted soul. I know he was not strong enough to hide it from you-and you were not wise enough to resist the bait.” Rey was already feeling sick. But this? This made her heart feel like it was melting and sliding out of an open wound. She felt the same pain and confusion from Ben.  _ No, this was…this was special. This was the answer I was looking for! You can’t take that from me! _

Rey did not realize that this was a scheme to obliterate her defenses. Her feelings for Ben acted as a wall around her and Snoke blew them down like ash. “Give. Me.  _ Everything. _ ” Snoke rifled through it all. Rey knew she should focus on keeping Skywalker’s location a secret but his presence was overwhelming. Right before he found Skywalker’s location, he settled on one particular moment. Ben coming inside her the night before. Rey screamed.  _ No, no, you can’t have that. That was  _ our _ moment! _ She now felt absolutely violated. Her most private, intimate moment was on display to the filthy monster. It was another scheme to lower her defenses. Rey almost wanted to shout Skywalker’s coordinates. When Snoke got what he wanted, she crashed to the floor, convulsing in pain.

Despite her ache, Rey flew up and commanded the lightsaber sitting on Snoke’s throne to come to her, but even that was reduced to a parlor trick as Snoke altered its path to send it careening to the back of her head until it finally landed back where it started. Snoke twisted his fingers and her body zipped over to a round viewport. On it, she saw transports evacuating a single Resistance ship. One after another being picked off by cannon fire. In fierce anger, she summoned Ben’s lightsaber and ignited it. Snoke was only momentarily surprised as he still had the presence of mind to turn his fingers and fling her in Ben’s direction. The lightsaber was ripped from her grasp and landed in front of Ben. Snoke contorted Rey’s body so that she was hovering in a kneeling position, her arms locked at her sides. She was turned to face Ben. “My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training and fulfill your destiny.”

Ben rose, lightsaber in hand, and marched forward. He extended the lightsaber forward at neck level to her. She tried to get a read on him but all Rey could sense was calm fury. “Ben!” she pleaded.

“I know what I have to do.” His voice was even and emotionless.  _ Was Snoke right? Was this some sick test of his loyalties? Please Ben, I trusted you! Ben, look at me! Please! _ “Ben!”

“Oh, you think you can turn him? Because he bedded you?” Snoke roared with laughter. “I was starting to think he was impotent! But it would take more than your desert-rotted quim to turn him. A shame he used a prophylactic, I might have spared you to see if his seed took. I can smell it on you. You’re ovulating. Yes, I can sense it. He wanted you in every way. Your body.  Alive AND dead!” Snoke goaded. “You may well surpass Vader, my young apprentice but next time try for an heir!” He roared his amusement once more. 

Before Rey could think on these words, she heard her lightsaber mysteriously ignite. Seconds later, Rey found herself on the floor. Snoke’s hold had vanished. She quickly turned her head to see Snoke’s bisected body on the throne. As soon as the realization hit her, the lightsaber was flying toward her and rose her hand right in time to catch it. Immediately, Rey rose to her feet and stared at Ben in awe as he ignited his saber. A unspoken question passed between them.  _ Do we fight together or apart? _ The answer was equally unspoken:  _ Together. _ Working seamlessly, they defeated the guards, almost as if they were making love once again. She sensed Ben’s excitement, and his hunger-as if he were a beast, finally freed to confront its tormenters.

Rey quickly learned to let the Force guide her. There was no other way to win this fight. The Force moved through her and the lightsaber in her hands. It always found its mark. She slashed one guard across his midsection and turned to see Ben in a headlock, a blade inching closer to his throat. His own lightsaber on the ground. “Ben!” she screamed. Rey hurled her lightsaber to him and Ben ran the saber through the last guard’s head.

Ben rose and gazed at her in awe. As Rey caught her breath, she remembered the viewport she had been forced to look at earlier. She ran to it and yelled, “The fleet! Order them to stop firing! There’s still time to save the fleet!” Rey heard no response and turned to face him. Ben no longer looked at her but toward the throne. She felt dark, sickly sweet tendrils crawl through him. “Ben?” she asked weakly.

“It’s time to let old things die,” he said. He turned to her again and continued, “Rey, I want you to join me. Snoke, Skywalker? The Sith, the Jedi? The Resistance? Let it all die. We can rule together and bring a  _ new _ order to the galaxy.”

Rey’s face twisted in disbelief and horror. Quietly, she urged, “Don’t do this, Ben. Please don't go this way.”  _ We had such a beautiful night. I gave myself to you. I trusted you! _

Ben stepped closer and raised his voice, “You’re still holding on.  _ Let go! _ ” He stopped and straightened his back. “Do you want to know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? You’ve just hidden it away. Say it.” Rey could only register the tears dripping down her face. She didn’t want to acknowledge what he was saying. “Say it,” he commanded again.

“They were nobody,” she said, tears streaming, not quite looking at Ben. No, he was Kylo Ren now.

“They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money. They’re dead in a pauper’s grave in the Jakku desert.” Kylo stepped forward again, almost close enough to embrace her, but he didn’t. “You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You’re  _ nothing _ .” Then his eyes softened. “But not to me. Join me,  _ please _ .”

His gloved hand stretched out in supplication. Rey felt like the last night was a lie, that it was some sort of dirty trick. She had been lured here to be killed but it seemed that Kylo saw a different opportunity. This had all been a grab for power. Rey was sure she would vomit at any second. She had given herself to this man because of a connection formed by a monster. Now she knew, the connection was a trap and she had fallen right into the middle. Where she thought she had found love, he had seen an opportunity for a powerful alliance. He wasn’t going to save her friends, people she cared about, because he didn’t truly care about  _ her _ .  

Deep down, she felt she was back on Jakku, back to survival mode. She needed to get her saber back and escape. Rey reached her hand out and she thought she saw a hint of a smile on Kylo’s face. Instead of reaching for his hand, however, she willed the saber to come to her. Kylo pulled for it as soon as he felt the twinge in the Force. The lightsaber hung between them. Neither Kylo or Rey able to outstrip the other. In seconds, the housing started to heat up as it was pulled. Soon, the crystal itself keened in despair. The lifesource of the saber was being ripped in half. In a blinding, white light, the laser sword split in two.

Kylo and Rey were pushed back by the force of the blast. Rey woke up first and gathered the pieces of her lightsaber. An old habit from Jakku she supposed. She stood over Kylo Ren and, for just a second, pondered his fate. It would be so easy. Ignite his lightsaber and behead him, or run him through. However, the Force sung in her ear: His fate wasn’t hers to decide. Maybe, just maybe, he would learn to love and have peace.  

Rey waited for the Falcon to arrive at the rendezvous point. Whether it was minutes or hours, Rey couldn’t decide. She mulled over many different thoughts. How many of her new friends were dead? Were Finn and General Organa blasted out of the sky? What was Kylo's real motive for sleeping with her? He had been so caring and gentle. How could he have turned that around so quickly? Why did it feel so right when it had gone so wrong? She rendezvoused with the Falcon and they both roared demands at each other.  _ Where were you?! _ “No. Where were you?!. They both growled and Rey went to the turret. TIEs were quickly on their tail and someone needed to return fire. They followed the beacon to Crait, the planet she had seen in Snoke’s oculus. As they flew over the scene, she saw the command shuttle and felt the anger rolling off of Kylo Ren. Even kilometers away, it affected her.

She saw TIEs picking off more of her friends and yelled, “Chewie! Peel off! Draw them away from the speeders!” Chewbacca complied, and drew them into a large red, crystalline cavern. The TIEs were too bulky to navigate successfully, and Rey picked them off easily. The Falcon returned to the surface and set R2-D2 the task of scanning for lifeforms. After some arguing with the ship’s different droid brains, they eventually found the line of silver foxes running out of a different entrance to the cave. Chewbacca landed the ship on high ground and Rey ran out to investigate. She saw that that the opening was blocked by large boulders. Rey smiled. After everything, saving her friends had come down to, “Lifting rocks.”

The first person out of the cave was Finn. Rocks split and flew in opposite directions, clearing a path to the Falcon. Finn immediately enveloped her in a hug. Rey nearly started crying right then. It was such a pure act of intimacy after her night with Kylo had been tainted. The rest of the Resistance made their way out of the cave and up to the Falcon. Rey ran up as the last of the survivors made their way. With the last person accounted for, Rey turned back and saw Kylo Ren. For a split second, she thought he had found her, but, no, this was the connection that had started her whole retched journey. Kylo Ren looked miserable and shaken. He peered up at her with soft eyes and pouty lips. Rey kept her expression neutral and closed the door to the Falcon. Rey had meant it to be symbolic; the Falcon was her home and he would never be allowed inside it. However, as the door closed so did their connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun how this just slips right into canon, isn't it? Except Ben and Rey's separation is much more heartbreaking than it was.


End file.
